


Murfy Kisses

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil





	Murfy Kisses

"C'mon, Ray."

"Murfy no, aha, stop it!"

"Yesss, come you! You know you can't resist!" The Greenbottle hovers in front of the limbless boys face. Puckering up his lips, he makes kissing noises. "No one can resist Murfy kisses!"

"Well, I can!" Rayman laughs, pushing the fly away. 

"Awwwww, but Raaaaay! I need kisses! I need them or I'll die!"

"Just give him a damn kiss already so he'll shut up," Barbara groans, and Minimus starts to laugh behind her. 

Blushing, almost forgetting that they weren't alone, Rayman rolls his eyes. "Fiiiiine! Go on, Murf!"

To the pleasure of everyone, Murfy dives down and grabs a hold of Rayman's large nose. With a little chuckle, he smooches the top of it, making an obnoxiously loud sound while doing it. 

Under her breath, annoyed by all of the boy's shenanigans Barbara mumbles, "finally."


End file.
